


Llamada de Nuevo León.

by Twin_Fantasy



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: CD Toluca, CONCACAF Champions League, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mexico nt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Fantasy/pseuds/Twin_Fantasy
Summary: —Hola Isaác.Reconocía la voz al instante, era simplemente imposible no hacerlo, pues ese acento característico de Monterrey y el tono de voz más extraño que podía tener un norteño sólo los había escuchado una vez en su vida.—¿Alan... Pulido?





	Llamada de Nuevo León.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot lo escribí luego de la final de la Concachampions de 2013-14, que se jugó entre Toluca y Cruz Azul y que ganó Cruz Azul por gol de visitante a pesar del empate 1-1 en casa de Toluca, el partido estuvo re maaal decidido y recuerdo que me inspiró a hacer esto. Decidí rescatarlo este invierno porque en serio quería poner por acá algo de esta pareja, que siempre me ha gustado bastante :D
> 
> Como siempre, las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos (y entre ellos xd). El objetivo es meramente recreativo.

Las luces nocturnas de Toluca le hacían pensar en el modo en que la ciudad parecía estar de luto y a la vez no detener su curso. Como si a un poder más grande que abrazaba a toda la ciudad le doliese y a la vez fuese indiferente, por algo tan insignificante como un juego de fútbol, que podía también rasgar el alma de una afición. 

Se cubrió de nuevo con la manta acolchada que le tapaba desde los pies hasta la nariz, sólo sobresaliendo sus ojos para seguir mirando por la ventana. Agradecía que alguien hubiese apagado todas las luces y como únicos sonidos tuviese el ruido del motor y de algunos de sus compañeros que aún no estaban dormidos. Abrazaba sus rodillas, pero no caía ninguna lagrima de sus ojos; sentía que si tan sólo tuviese esa facilidad para llorar habría llorado tanto que sus lágrimas no tendrían más para dar. Parecía que ahora quedaba únicamente un dolor insoportable en la garganta y una sensación de tener un fantasma en el pecho. 

Habían ya salido del Nemesio Diez hacía casi una hora, sin embargo, la congestión en el tráfico a causa del partido llenaba todas las calles, y no hacía más que aumentar su sentimiento de culpa al ver a su gente cantar melancólicamente, alentando a los jugadores a sentirse mejor. Y aquellos del Cruz Azul, paseándose en sus buses y festejando frente a ellos. Sabía que no era el resultado que merecían. Claro, tenía que admitir que todo aquello dolía más al ser la primera vez en su vida que las cosas con su amado Toluca no salían bien y parte de esa culpa recaía en él. Nunca antes había tenido la victoria en sus manos, sólo para ser sustituida de mala manera por una medalla de perdedor. 

Era extraña la sensación, y es que el ejercicio mental que realizaba para encontrar una solución, algún pensamiento que le levantase el ánimo, era como un laberinto con una sola salida: salía a las veces en que se había sentido así como niño. En los parques de Jalisco, cuando jugaba fútbol sobre la acera, el cemento caliente bajo los rayos del sol hacía que los raspones en sus rodillas parecieran más dolorosos. Casi podía físicamente evocar el calor de la tardía primavera en su rostro, el sudor en su cabello, casi podía oír la voz con la que llamaba a su madre y ella lo levantaba del suelo. Sus manos mojadas limpiando el raspón. Aún no comprendía cómo un beso de su madre sobre la piel de su rodilla podía hacer al dolor cesar de repente. Justo en ese momento escuchó el tono y vibración de su Nokia desde la maleta, que había colocado en el asiento de al lado por si a alguien se le ocurría que necesitaba compañía. 

Tuvo por sólo un segundo la ligera esperanza de que esa fuese su madre, para al menos por medio de su voz recibir esa curación mágica. Por supuesto que no. Se llevaba una sorpresa al mirar el anuncio superior que avisaba en letras rojas "número desconocido". Por estúpido que pudiese sonar, contestó aún con el único incentivo de escuchar a mamá buscando consolarle. 

 

—¿Bueno? 

—Hola Isaác. 

 

Reconocía la voz al instante, era simplemente imposible no hacerlo, pues ese acento característico de Monterrey y el tono de voz más extraño que podía tener un norteño sólo los había escuchado una vez en su vida. 

 

—¿Alan... Pulido? —No tenía idea de cómo hablarle. Si bien habían tenido una gran relación física en los entrenamientos y juegos de selección, nunca en su vida habían tenido otro contacto fuera de esas concentraciones, y menos se hubiese esperado, de toda la gente que podía querer hablarle, una llamada de él. Ni siquiera le había dado su número. 

—Alan, sí. Perdón que te llame de repente... ¿Como te sientes? —Preguntó preocupado. 

—Pues, qué te digo... La verdad mal, mal... —No tenía caso decirle otra cosa, su voz lo delataba. No estaba de humor. 

—Es... Una pena, lo de hoy. Ustedes jugaron increíble, de verdad te, te puedo decir que intentaron mucho más y, y tuviste un gran partido, lo vi por la tele y... Bueno, ustedes se merecían ganar —Concluyó. No pronunciaba muy bien al hablar por hacerlo rápidamente. 

—Gracias... la verdad ya no sé, siento como si hubiéramos podido hacer más. 

—Sé lo que sientes, de verdad hubiera sido padre que ganaran, los otros no tenían merecido el... —Fue interrumpido por un corto sollozo— ¿Estás... estás llorando? 

—No —Habló irónicamente. Y no estaba llorando propiamente, era simplemente una especie de reflejo de llanto que no podía controlar. Quizás era la primera vez en su vida que sentía demasiada presión que no había podido liberar con un grito de victoria. Era la primera vez que había afrontado una derrota desde el campo. No quería sonar mal, pero su ánimo no le dejaba pensar bien las palabras. 

—Ah, no, o sea, está bien, digo, perdón, qué preguntas hago —Pulido casi se reía de sí mismo, de no ser porque al otro lado de la línea no tendría una respuesta— Hey... No llores por eso, o sea, tu hiciste tu trabajo lo mejor que pudiste, ni siquiera fue una victoria justa, solo por ser gol de visitante, y eso no demuestra nada. 

—Sí, sí, ya sé, pero, pues demuestra que perdimos. 

—Pero no es tanto así, fueron el mejor equipo, Cruz Azul ya iba a perder, y ellos porque se conformaron con un empate y luego se tiraron para perder tiempo. Además, Chiqui Marco es un mamón —Su comentario provocó a Isaác la primera risa que había tenido desde oír el silbatazo final hacía poco más de dos horas. 

—¿Crees? 

—¡Sí! ¡Esa última era penal y nada más por sus puros huevos no lo marcó! ¡Clarísimo! 

 

A unos segundos de la risa que le causaba aquel comentario no había podido evitar dar su atención a un grito en el fondo, una voz madura y femenina era suficientemente fuerte para hacerle oír ese "Ya vete a dormir, Alan" desde su bocina. 

 

—¿Es tú mamá? —Rió al pronunciar las palabras. 

—No, es mi vecina. Es que estoy en el teléfono público, por unos problemas con mi celular, por eso no te pude marcar de ahí... ya son las once y algo acá —No podía más que sonreír al pensar que de algún modo, había corrido el riesgo de salir en la noche a llamarle. 

—Se ve que te conocen por allá... Bueno, creo que todos vimos lo de Chiqui Marco pero pues, ya, nada se puede hacer. En realidad, ya sabes, sólo estoy mal porque duele perder así... 

—Sí, supongo que sí... pero mira, fueron superiores. Pues ya te dije, los pinches salados terminaron defendiendo con todo su equipo atrás. Ustedes se atrevieron a salir a tratar por su club, y yo creo que eso se los agradece de todos modos a afición. Además, lo último de Talavera... bueno, se ve que sienten sus colores. 

—Gracias... en serio, gracias, Alan —Decía, lanzando una mirada más a algunos de los aficionados junto al autobús. Un auto pequeño con un par de cuernos adornando el toldo y una bandera del escudo colgando de la ventana— la verdad sí necesitaba a alguien que mínimo me hicieran reír un rato. 

 

Y hablaba desde el corazón; apenas habían intercambiado palabras por un rato y parecía que gran parte de ese pesar inicial hubiese sido arrastrado lejos con cada minuto que corría de la llamada. ¿Quién carajos lo hubiese imaginado? Alan Pulido. El de Tigres, llamándole en medio de la noche ¿De dónde había sacado su teléfono? ¿Por qué? Apenas se habían hablado una semana en su primera concentración con selección ¿Por qué le interesaba? 

Por un momento, ese alivio de escuchar la voz de su madre, el beso en su rodilla, había encontrado un perfecto sustituto en soltar sus sentimientos con Alan Pulido, así fuesen sólo un par de comentarios, y aunque no lo entendía, aunque había preguntas, más grande que estas había una sensación de descanso. Había un poco de paz en él ahora, y venía del alivio de la voz de Alan, ahora quería el beso de Alan. 

No ¡¿Qué?! 

 

—Me alegra haber sido ese alguien —Un largo timbre apenas le había dejado terminar esa oración, pronto la contestadora electrónica se hizo presente a través del teléfono y ambos podían escuchar la voz pre grabada; "Su llamada terminara en un minuto, deposite cinco pesos si desea continuar". 

—Ah, que cabrones... Discúlpame, Droopy, ya no completo la llamada, ya oíste a esta vieja, ¿Quieres que vaya por dinero y te vuelvo a hablar? 

—Oh, no, no te preocupes. Es tarde para que estés en la calle, no es justo. 

—No, no está tan peligroso por donde vivo, es nada más el frío, pero no hay problema por mí. No traigo para la llamada, pero me gustaría seguir hablando contigo. 

—A mí también me gustaría. Bueno, puedo devolverte la llamada ¿No? 

—Sí, sí, perfecto. 

—Ah, pero no tengo tu número ¿Me lo pasas? 

—Verga, es que no me lo sé —Reía y le hacía reír; no entendía por qué, ni siquiera era gracioso. Simplemente quería sonreír ¿Cómo había cambiado su ánimo así? — ¿Cómo le hacemos? 

—Bueno, puedo pedírselo a alguien y te llamo ¿Quién lo tiene? 

—¿Tienes el contacto de Pizarro? 

—Sí, sí. 

—Ah, pues él tiene mi número, se lo pides y pues, me hablas. 

—Va, va. 

—Bien entonces, ya lo sabes, no llores más por eso, es solo una estúpida copa. Lo hiciste increíble y vales más que cualquier copa... O sea, valen, me refiero a tu equipo —Se apresuro a corregir— Me refiero, no me refiero a ti sino a tu equipo, a todos, todos de tu equipo son más que la copa, quiero decir... 

—Sí, entiendo —Rio— gracias, de verdad, por llamar ahora. Me gustó hablar contigo. 

—A mí también, ya sabes, por acá te apoyo, te apoyamos, todos, o sea... 

—Sí, sí, entendí. 

—Bueno, adiós Isaác, es que ya se va a cortar, siéntete mejor, estoy orgulloso de ti... 

 

Y esta vez no dijo nada más, dejo la frase exactamente así. 

 

—Adiós, Alan, gracias. 

 

Probablemente no había escuchado completo aquello, la llamada se había cortado antes que su voz. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al momento de guardar su celular en la maleta. No como la que había fingido al recibir la medalla de sub campeón, sino una real. 

Miró de nuevo a la ventana: la ciudad seguía terriblemente congestionada de gente, unos gritaban de alegría, saliendo de sus vehículos, otros simplemente miraban con nostalgia al frente del auto, pero todos estaban ahí, en medio del tráfico. Todos atrapados en el seguir de la capital, cercana tanto a Toluca que a veces parecían una sola. En ese momento ya no había nada más que hacer, no tenía ahí a su madre, pero sí el contacto de Pizarro, y si algo lo dejaba mínimamente tranquilo era que ahora sabía que, al menos, del otro lado del país había alguien que se sentía orgulloso de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este trabajo es uno de los rescatados que encontré este invierno en mis cuentas viejas, la mayoría incompletos y que espero poder rescatar todos.  
> Intenté corregir lo menos posible para mantener la esencia de los trabajos y a la vez para poder tenerlos como registro de cómo ha cambiado mi narración. Este one shot fue escrito en año mundialista, 2014, cuando estos dos estaban en diferentes equipos ¿Quién diría que terminarían ambos en Chivas?   
> Este escrito tiene un gran lugar entre todo porque lo considero como la primera vez que logre captar la escencia de algo por medio de palabras, en este caso, de la canción “Charlie Brown” de Coldplay, que aún me gusta bastante :)


End file.
